footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Wayne Bridge
| cityofbirth = Southampton | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Manchester City | clubnumber = 3 | youthyears = – 1996–1998 | youthclubs = Olivers Battery Southampton | years = 1998–2003 2003–2009 2006 2009– | clubs = Southampton Chelsea Manchester City | caps(goals) = 151 (2) 87 (1) 12 (0) 39 (0) | nationalyears = – – 2002–2009 | nationalteam = England U-18 England U-21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = – (–) 8 (0) 36 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} = = After years spent in Ashley Cole's shadow at Chelsea, Bridge made a £10 million switch to Manchester City in January 2009 and established himself as the club's first-choice left back. He remained overshadowed by Cole at international level, until his decision to quit the England set-up following allegations that John Terry had had an affair with his former girlfriend. Bridge began his career with hometown club Southampton, where ex-Saints boss Glenn Hoddle tipped him to become a major player for England, and he went on to make his international debut in 2002. He was included in the England squad for that year's World Cup, but the starting place went to Cole, and that remained the way of things until his international retirement in 2010. During his time at Chelsea, Bridge was considered one of the best left backs in the Premier League despite his limited playing time, and the move to City was expected to re-energise his career. However, he has struggled to find his best form since moving to Eastlands and will need to improve if he is to avoid a repeat of his experiences at Chelsea. Strengths: Skilful on the ball and can deliver a great cross - attributes that saw him pushed into midfield to solve England's left-sided problem during qualification for the 2006 World Cup. Weaknesses: Very, very, very one-footed, not the quickest and, as a converted left winger, his defensive abilities have been called into question. Career high: Winning the Premier League with Chelsea in 2004-05. Career low: Besides the John Terry media storm, Bridge saw his Chelsea career derailed in 2006 when Ashley Cole arrived and the situation could yet repeat itself at Eastlands. Style: Solid, attacking, likes to get forward and whip in crosses. Quotes: Roberto Mancini attempted to boost Bridge's confidence ahead of the 2010 meeting with Chelsea - and John Terry and Ashley Cole in particular - by saying: "Wayne plays in the national team and he's the best left-back in England and the Premier League." Trivia: Bridge's former girlfriend Vanessa Perroncel once bought him an Imperial Stormtrooper outfit due to his love of Star Wars. Club career Early career Southampton Chelsea Bridge signs new Chelsea contract Wayne Bridge has signed a new contract at Chelsea, committing himself to the Londoners for another four years. The defender, 26, had been linked with a move away from the club after failing to secure a regular first-team place ahead of summer signing Ashley Cole. But, after featuring in seven league games so far this season, he has committed his future to the champions. "I feel like I'm playing well this term," he said. "I think I'll continue to get chances and so I'm delighted." Bridge joined the club in 2003 from Southampton but was sent out on loan to Fulham last season. |} However, after recovering from a broken leg, the left-back has forced his way back into Jose Mourinho's first-team reckoning this campaign. The new contract come just days after Bridge's partner Vanessa gave birth to a boy and he said: "It's been a terrific week." The England international, who had 18 months left on his previous deal, is expected to return to the Chelsea squad for Sunday's match against Manchester United having missed the Champions League defeat to Werder Bremen. BBC Sport (23 November 2006) Fulham (loan) Manchester City Bridge seals transfer to Man City Manchester City have completed the signing of Chelsea left-back Wayne Bridge for an undisclosed fee. The 28-year-old England defender, who is thought to have cost City around £10m, joins the Premier League club on a four-and-half-a-year deal. "He's of the right quality and he's the type of player we need to attract," said City boss Mark Hughes. The capture of Bridge is expected to be the first of several signings by Hughes during the January transfer window. Bridge joined Chelsea from Southampton for £7m in July 2003 and signed a new four-year extension to his contract in July 2008. But he became surplus to requirements following the arrival of manager Luis Felipe Scolari. Hughes has been a long-time admirer of Bridge. |} "He is a player I knew when I was at Southampton and he was coming through the ranks," said Hughes. "He was outstanding and has progressed year on year. I would be delighted to welcome him here. "Wayne is already a successful player - he is an England international who plays for one of the top four clubs in the country." City's oil-rich Arab billionaires Sheikh Mansour and club chairman Khaldoon Al Mubarak are set to bankroll a January spending spree with the intention of lifting City clear of the relegation zone. Bridge has made 142 appearances for Chelsea in over five years, as well as earning 32 international caps for England. BBC Sport (3 January 2009) West Ham United (loan) Bridge delighted to sign |} West Ham United are pleased to announce the signing of Wayne Bridge on loan until the end of the season. An attacking left-back, the 30-year-old will add proven quality to the Hammers' defence for the vital Barclays Premier League run-in. His debut could come in the evening match with Arsenal at the Boleyn Ground on Saturday. Bridge, who has joined the club from Manchester City, was capped 36 times by England before announcing his retirement from international football in 2009. The defender has spent his entire professional career in the Premier League, making 289 appearances for Southampton, Chelsea, Fulham and Manchester City, scoring three goals. "I am delighted to sign for West Ham United," Bridge told whufc.com. "I am just looking forward to meeting everyone at the training ground, starting work and getting out on the pitch and playing in front of the fans. I am glad the loan is sorted and I'm ready to play. "It will be great to play a part in helping keep West Ham in the Premier League," added Bridge. "It would be a big achievement." Bridge was at the Boleyn Ground for Tuesday's Carling Cup semi-final first leg with Birmingham and will be eligible for the return at St Andrew's on Wednesday 26 January. Manchester City have also granted permission for him to play in the FA Cup - but it is the Barclays Premier League where he will hope to have the main impact. "I know a few of the players from England and I know the physio. I spoke to Scotty Parker and a few people and they told me what a great club it is. That definitely helped me make the decision to come here. "There is a lot of quality here and I know we can move up the table. The first half on Tuesday was great. There should have been a few more goals and then the team came back with ten men. If we can play like that every week we'll be fine." Bridge has also featured in the UEFA Champions League during six seasons with Chelsea, where he won the Premier League title in 2005 and the FA Cup and League Cup double in 2007. At international level, the left-back made his senior England debut against Netherlands in February 2002. He was named in the national team's squad for the 2002 and 2006 FIFA World Cup finals and the 2004 UEFA European Championship finals. With competition for places at Eastlands fierce following the summer arrivals of Germany international Jerome Boateng and Serbia left-back Aleksandar Kolarov, Bridge has made seven first-team appearances for Manchester City this season - four in the UEFA Europa League and three in the Barclays Premier League. West Ham United news (12.01.2011) International career Wayne Bridge withdraws from England selection Manchester City defender Wayne Bridge has announced he does not wish to be chosen for England duty, thereby ruling himself out of this summer's World Cup. BBC Sport understands he is effectively retiring from the international scene. In a statement released by his lawyers, Bridge, 29, said his position in the national squad had become "untenable and potentially divisive". He has been in the spotlight over allegations that his ex-girlfriend had an affair with Chelsea's John Terry. Terry was sacked as England captain by coach Fabio Capello earlier this month. England face Egypt in a friendly at Wembley next Wednesday and despite reports earlier this week suggesting Bridge was considering his international future because he was unwilling to play alongside Terry, Capello believed he would be available for selection. The Italian stated on Wednesday: "No, he will be with us. No problems about the other things." |} However, Bridge's statement has shown the left-back remains troubled with the situation and read: "I have thought long and hard about my position in the England football team in the light of the reporting and events over the last few weeks. "It has always been an honour to play for England. However, after careful thought I believe my position in the squad is now untenable and potentially divisive. "Sadly therefore, I feel for the sake of the team and in order to avoid what will be inevitable distractions, I have decided not to put myself forward for selection. "I have today informed the management of this decision. I wish the team all the very best in South Africa." With the World Cup less than four months away, Bridge's decision leaves Capello with a selection headache over England's left-back spot. Chelsea's Ashley Cole is already sidelined with a broken ankle and is a doubt for the tournament. England's opening match is against the United States on 12 June. Aston Villa defenders Stephen Warnock and Nicky Shorey, Everton's Leighton Baines and Manchester City's Joleon Lescott are all possible replacements. Bridge, who has played for England 36 times and recently returned from a two-month lay-off with a knee injury, was a team-mate of Terry's at Chelsea before joining Manchester City last year. The pair are due to meet on the pitch for the first time since details of the alleged affair were made public when City visit Chelsea on Saturday. Former England and Manchester City defender Danny Mills said it was unfair to make a hasty judgement on Bridge's decision and that such a scenario was not unusual in a World Cup year. "Fortunately, it's all hypothetical and until we are faced with that situation we all like to say we would do this or do that but until we get down to having to make that decision, I don't think we can judge," he told BBC Radio 5 live. "We have to respect Wayne and his decision. It's been difficult, it hasn't been easy but he's made that decision now and it's something everyone has to get on with. "The country gets so excited when England are playing in a big tournament like the World Cup and that's always going to be the case. "At club level you always have one or two injuries or issues but with the national squad it gets magnified. Every country will be the same, they will all have problems, it's just how you cope with them, how you deal with them." In the wake of Terry losing the captaincy and recent headlines concerning Ashley Cole's separation from wife Cheryl, Capello revealed he would stress the importance of team spirit and personal discipline when he talks to his players ahead of the friendly with Egypt. "The World Cup is really important for me, for England and for the players," the Italian explained. "We have to stay together and compact in every moment. I think this will be my most important job - to recreate this spirit. "We will talk about a lot of things because four months is a long time. If you can meet the players every month it is different. We will have two days to stay together but they are very strong days." |} BBC Sport (25 February 2010) Career statistics Honours Club Individual Personal life Judge lifts super injunction over John Terry affair with team-mate's girlfriend A High Court judge has lifted a so-called "super injunction" obtained by the England footballer John Terry in what has been hailed as a major step towards ending the culture of secrecy in Britain’s courts. Mr Justice Tugendhat decided he should lift a temporary gagging order he had granted which prevented the media from reporting that the £150,000-a-week footballer had conducted an extra-marital affair with the ex-girlfriend of his England team-mate Wayne Bridge. The injunction – imposed last Friday after Terry heard rumours that a Sunday newspaper was intending to publish details of the affair – had been heavily criticised as the latest example of the courts bringing in a privacy law by the back door. The Daily Telegraph drew attention to concerns about the case on Thursday and the judge today decided that freedom of speech should take precedence over privacy. The judge said that an injunction was “not necessary or proportionate having regard to the level of gravity of interference with the private life of the applicant”, adding that “the nub of the applicant’s complaint is to protect his reputation, in particular with sponsors”. A Sunday newspaper had been due to challenge Mr Justice Tugendhat’s decision today, which prevented it from running a story which was to reveal that Terry had had an extra-marital relationship with Vanessa Perroncel, a French-born underwear model who was until December the long-term girlfriend of Terry’s fellow England defender Wayne Bridge. The newspaper had been expected to argue that revealing details of the affair was in the public interest as any fall-out between the players could affect team morale in the England camp and even influence team selection at this year’s World Cup. Bridge, one of Terry’s closest friends and a team-mate at Chelsea FC until last January, is expected to be named in England’s World Cup squad by the manager, Fabio Capello, but news of the alleged affair will present him with a dilemma. Sources close to Bridge say he is “in bits” after hearing about the alleged affair. Capello may now come under pressure to strip Terry of the England captaincy if his off-the-field behaviour is affecting team matters. Bridge, who until last January was also a team-mate of Terry at Chelsea FC, was one of his closest friends and lived a short distance from him in Oxshott, Surrey. In 2004 Terry and Bridge, together with a third player, were reported to have gambled £40,000 a week between them on horse and dog racing. Terry, 29, married his long-term girlfriend Toni Poole at Blenheim Palace in 2007, in a £1 million ceremony which was largely funded by a lucrative deal with OK! Magazine. Bridge and Miss Perroncel were among the guests at the wedding. As well as his £7m-a-year wages, Terry also earns millions from sponsorship deals with Samsung, Umbro and Nationwide, all of which depend in part on his public image. MPs and lawyers had criticised the judge's original decision to impose an injunction, saying it was another instance of anonymity being granted “willy nilly” by the courts to enable the rich and powerful to prevent any negative publicity being published while at the same time milking positive publicity when it benefited them financially. The judge’s decision came two days after the Supreme Court had made a landmark ruling lifting a ban on naming suspected terrorists. The Supreme Court had criticised the “efflorescence of anonymity orders” granted by courts in recent years, which had become an “ingrained habit” among court officials without “the slightest justification” for such orders. Lord Rodger said suspected terrorists should not be allowed to exploit the legal system to try to “hide behind a cloak of anonymity”, adding that the Press Complaints Commission was the appropriate body to deal with “any lapses of behaviour by the press”, and not the courts. By Gordon Rayner and Martin Evans (29 Jan 2010) External links and references *Wikipedia *ESPN Soccernet *FIFA *BBC Sport *Soccerbase *Premier League *England Football Online *National Football Teams Category:1980 births Category:Players Category:English footballers Category:England international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England under-18 international players Category:Premier League players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Fulham F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2004 UEFA European Championship players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:Defenders Category:Births by year